There are two separate ways avoiding loss of data stored on a computer. The first way is by taking online backup of the data thus stored and the second way is by taking off-line backup of the data thus stored on the computer.
The process of taking online backup essentially comprises storing the data to be safeguarded on a remote location such as a backup server. On the other hand, the process of taking off-line backup essential comprises storing the data to be safeguarded on a memory device wherein the memory device or is connected directly to the computer terminal from which the data is being archived. The memory device for example can be CD, DVD, USB drive, external hard drive, or network drive. The process of taking offline process is also referred to as archiving in the specification.
To the best of the Applicants knowledge, the does not exist teaching which provides the option of taking both online and offline backups from one application with a single toggle operation.